Sons of Chaos
by Bryce Gray
Summary: Ok i know this type of story has been overdone but i tried a different spin on it. Annabel doesn't cheat on Percy, and Percy's friends don't abandon him. he also doesn't hate all of them. so pleas read and review. let me know what you think rated t to start but will turn to M for graphic content and swearing. No lemons or smut. characters are a bit ooc slight crossover. mostly PJ
1. Pro log

Sons of chaos

**Ok Im back after along time of not writings. With a new story, with a bit of a different spin to the whole chaos factor. Which you'll see later in the story. Let me know what you think of the pro log.**

Pro log

Percy's pov

I don't know how this happened… after all the things asked of me. The trials and tribulations of a hero… but I guess that's it isn't it. Being a hero there is no happy ever after. But I'll stop there and catch you up to speed. So after the giant war Annabeth got really serious about wanting a career as an architect. So much in fact that I and everyone else became a sideline even me. Now don't get me wrong I was happy that she was chasing her goal in life. But I was hopping id be right there with her then again, i had no idea what id be doing when i got back to New York. And I was up until the day she dumped me.

That's where you get to jump in… it was the last couple weeks of camp and we were sitting on the beach. and she turned to me tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. as she cleared her throat.

"so Percy... any idea what your going to do after camp?" she asked. which had become a near regular question lately.

"Annabeth the answer doesn't change every hour you know." i said with a sigh. frustration hinting in my voice.

"Percy i know but summers almost done. and your still not sure what you'll be doing. and life guarding isn't a career." she said stressing it as a point which stung because life guarding was the only place monsters left me alone. and due to my record no collage or university would take me. not even in Canada. trust me i tried.

"Annabeth I KNOW! it's killing me inside. but i have no idea! Im not like you i don't always have my life planed out! Some times i have to just go with it!"i said getting a little angry.

"Percy don't make this about me!" She said getting just as angry.

"Then why are you so concerned about me? you seam to have your life all planed out!" i said yelling.

"yes except how you fit into it!" she yelled. with tears threatening to come out. it got really quiet. "Percy… I wish I didn't have to say this… but we… we need to stop seeing each other…" she said with tears in her eyes. And you know me. But I broke the scrip. I had an intelligent responses. Which surprisingly was not saying anything. I stepped up and wiped away her tears. She smiled but then stepped back. "Percy your only making this harder…"

"Then I'll make it easy… why? Just tell me why?" I said. Barely finding my voice and barely keeping it together.

"I still love you Percy and I always will. But you have to…"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I said losing my cool a bit.

"BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE IM GOING AND YOU DON'T!" she said braking down and letting her self cry. I hugged her as she cried into my shoulder. After a minuet or two I spoke again. Shakily and on the verge of crying.

"ok… ok wise girl… I love you so much. And I want you to be happy. i… I know how much being an Architect means to you. And your right… I don't know what im going to do… but in a couple years when we have everything sorted out…" I said my voice breaking.

"yes Percy. We pick up right where we left off." She said smiling just a bit. I let a small smile form on my lips. And kissed her lightly, till then wise girl. I said and hugged her good bye. She hugged me tightly back and then left to catch her plain. She was off to some university.

It was a couple days later that i was driving back to my apartment in Manhattan.

Along the way my tire popped. So I decided to walk. Only to get rained on, so I turned back towards my truck. I opened the door only to be knocked back as the Minatare slammed into the open door I uncapped rip tied and jumped to the side as he charged. Cutting off a horn again. "Now we're even!" he slammed his fist down but I rolled for ward popping up in side is guard and I stabbed him through the stomach. "better luck next time beef head." I whisper as I pull my sword out of his already disintegrating body.

I grabbed my ruck sake with all my stuff out of the truck and put it on just as my truck exploded knocking me onto my back. Or ruck sack which no doubt broke something. I rolled over with pain running down my back and blurred vision. Only to see a young Chimera stalking towards me, with its tail posed to strike. And the its mouth getting ready to blast me with more fire. I rolled to the side. And looked for cover. I saw a tree and climbed up it. The inferno burned the base and the tree started to sway. I pulled the tree so it feel towards the Chimera. And jumped down onto it cutting off it's tail. Then stabbing it in head. As I gave a battle cry. I got up and dusted my self off. And shook the gold dust out of my hair.

I picked up my ruck sack and started walking towards New York. I had some more miner run ins with monsters. So it was a day or two when I finally did reach the city. I looked like a homeless guy. Clothes torn, and scorched. My face was dirty with sweat, and grim. My apartment was too fare and I was dead tired. So I went to my mom's apartment.

Only to find the door smashed open. And what I saw in side… well I'll never forget it. My mom lay dead in a pool of her own blood and Paul lay dead as well. A knife in his side, their TV was gone, along with all their other valuables. I fell to my knees crying. When the police arrived, they miss took me for the robber. dumb ass cops. they questioned me and I told them who I was and that I was coming back from a camping trip. I used the mist to make it believable. After that was done. I Took a taxi to my apartment and collapsed on the bed I fell into a uneasy sleep.

The next day I woke up and it took me a long time to get out of bed. A sadness weighed down on me. Making it hard to move. Id lost it all. My truck, my mom, and most of all Annabeth. I called moms lawyer and she meet with me. we talked and she told me she'd take care of all the financial business. And all that was left was the funeral. In their will it said they wanted to be cremated. So the next couple of weeks that's what I did.

I arranged everything and when it was all said and done. I had a box of ashes… that's all I had left of my mom and step dad… a month... that's all it took to lose it all. That night that I sat in my room with a knife in hand. Contemplation weather it was worth it to keep going . I mean out of all the things I'd accomplished in my short life. I still couldn't keep my relation ship going, or be here for my mom when she need me the most! out of frustration i through the knife at the wall and started destroying my fruitier in frustration.

After i fell asleep from all the adrenalin fading form my body i woke up and knew it was over, but i came to a realization; Out of all the things I had done for the gods. They just let this happen! They let my mom die, Aphrodite let Annabeth dump me! And they sat and watched it all happen. But guarantied if one of their many old enemy's rose up from the ashes of Tuataras they would expect me to come running to their aid.

They treat us demigods like shit, and expect us to do all their dirty work. Well Im sick of it. I got up and took a shower. I then grabbed all the supplies I had left and walked out the door. It was weeks later well I was some where in rule America, after killing the last of a hell hound pack that had followed. I was so tired from running and fighting. i leaned against a tree the bark biting into to my skin as i slid down the tree collapsing in against the base, from exhaustion. As I lay their the darkness from the setting sun seamed to consumed me as my eyes fluttered shut..

In my dream I was in complete darkness. But the weird thing was that the darkness was some how bright. Because a hooded shadowy figure approached. And they were dressed in all black. So black that it was almost like it was sucking you in to the fabric. "Percy Jackson… your life has changed a lot in the past couple of weeks hasn't it?" the figure said. With a voice that was both male and female. As it echoed with power. I stayed silent trying to decide if this was friend or an enemy.

"I am chaos the creator. And I am here with an offer…" I chose this as a good time to answer.

"what kind?" I ask in a questioning tone.

"im glad you asked. I give you a rare opportunity Percy. As the creator I can't fight my creations. So I leave it to my son, to do this. He is in need of a second in command. And I think you would suit this role perfectly. It would be a new life. And you'd be one of the many members of our small little brother hood." Chaos explained.

I didn't have to think long… or at all really. "I accept." I said sticking out my hand. To my surprise another figure my height, grasped for arm in an old fashion hand shake.

"Welcome Percy. To the brotherhood of the void troopers." He said. He had a deep voice. "we have a lot to do." He said letting go of my arm.

**So what did you think? Review pleas! **


	2. the rough road to training

**Ok so here's the new chapter I know it's been a while. But I've had some things that I had to sort out. I hope you like the chapter. I know the story is moving a bit quickly but it will slow down. I hope to eventually come back and extend these chapters so they have more depth. But I manly want to get to the bulk of the story when he goes back to camp.**

Chapter 1

Road to training.

Percy's pov

The next thing I knew I was sitting in a barber chair. And the guy with the hood pulled it down. And it was guy maybe around 21 with dirty blond short hair. He was lightly tanned. "I'm Sam by the way. I'm the son of chaos."

"oh hi..." I said. Like an intelligent human being. Not. Smooth Percy. He's your new boss, and just happens to be the second most powerful being in the galaxy. But he chuckled.

"Ya, Now I know my dad said you were supposed to be my second in command. But to do that you need to work form the ground up. So I'm sending you to basic training Percy." As he said in a mater of fact his face turning to an ice cold serious expression like we were on a mission. Them I felt as force stiffen me but all I could think of is those military movies and how they shave your head first. Which is crazy because I love my hair and would never do that oh wait... which unfortunately is when I clued in to the buzz of the hair trimmer, and snip of the hair scissors. "Sorry Percy..." Sam said with an apologetic smile as he shaved away all my great hair!

After he was done he let go of that invisible force holding me down and I ran my hand over where all my hair use to be. Which on the short stumps of hair strands i had left felt really cool. I did that for another couple of second until I knottiest Sam chuckling.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of freaking out here!" I said only half sarcastically. This caused Sam to actually laugh. As I stood up with a sour look and looked at how silly I looked with next to no hair. "seriously!" I exclaimed looking at him through the mirror. "look at how freaking big my ears look!" I said pointing to them. This killed Sam as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh I'm glad dad found you... you and I are going to get along well Percy." He said in between laughs as he pulled me away and guided me down a metal hall way. I just shook my head still sad at my new hair style.

Sam led me to some bunks, and showed me to my new quarters which I would stay in alone what else is new. After that Sam ad I walked into a mess hall. Men and women of all ages saluted him and said sir as they walked by. Until he reached a table marked with a C and an African American woman who couldn't be older then 23 stood and saluted. "sir!" she said.

"At ease Shari, Just dropping your newest recruit off." He leaned in and whispered something. She smiled and nodded.

"My pleasure sir." She responded.

"All right Percy these are your new family members. Welcome to Charily Company. I expect big things. They are the best after all. Well I'll leave you too it. See you around Percy. Charily company." He said nodding to the table. And turned and walked away to his own table. I watched him sit down and turned to Shari and then to the group. I recognised one person right away.

"Ok Charily sound off. Let's introduce our selves to are newest brother." She said in a commanding but motherly tone. A young girl spoke up. She had red hair and green eyes. And I remember seeing her at camp.

"Hi Percy I'm.." she began but I stopped her.

"Amanda Kress. You use to go to camp half blood. And the only child of Athena without blond hair or grey eyes." I said. Beating her to it. Then a girl that couldn't be more then ten spoke up.

"hi their bro I'm Vincent son of hectic." Said a boy with brown hair and green eyes sticking out his hand which I shook.

"I'm Nicholas son of"

"Athena." I say see as I see him reading a book. He nodded and went back to eating and reading.

"Hi! I'm Hannah daughter of Demeter." A girl with dirty blond hair over her left shoulder says a little bit to fast. But having been living at camp for a while you get use to hyper people talking fast.

"I'm Elizabeth daughter of Apollo but call me Lizzie." A girl with dark brown hair says. Then a girl close to my age spoke up. She had night blue hair.

"My name is Adrina daughter of Nyx but call me Audrey." She said and then a girl that reminded me a lot of Thalia because of her hair was black and spiky but the spikes in this girls hair were ice blue. She introduced her self.

"I'm Rosalia daughter of Zeus." A she says.

Then Shari said. "I'm shari your new training officer." She said

"hi everyone. I'm Percy son of Poseidon. I say. And then Shari looks at her watch ok Charily lets move lunch is over! 5 minuets to change into training gear. Move!" she commanded. And we all went to our bunks and grabbed our gear. Which I needed a little help with seeing as I didn't know what to get into. Our training gear consisted of combat boots, black combat fatigue pants, and a white shirt.

And that's when training began...

We entered a gym that had work out gear and a wrestling mat. I sighed this wasn't my strong suit but hey this is the new me right. So here goes nothing. Well as expected I got my ass handed to me. We didn't take brakes no our breaks were workouts. So I went to work out as Shari had given me a new work out schedule to follow. As I was doing reps a guy around 16-17 walked up. "Hey I'm Jeffrey son of Hades. I would have said hi earlier but I had to walk my dog."

At that I had a pang of guilt I left Mrs O'Leary at camp. "Oh what type of dog?" I asked.

"a great Dane black lab mix.

I hit the weights and after a couple sets of exercise we hit close quarter combat again. But this time we actually hit each other. After tapping out and getting knocked out a couple times. We moved on to training with swords, and knives. And finally I was the one wining all the time. And that's how things went for a while. We trained and each day I got better.

Eventually I was beating everyone. So Shari became my training partner. We were sparring and out of no where she spun and the back of her hand connected with my jaw and I fell knocked out. I opened my eyes. And Shari smiled at me. "Better luck next time recruit." And she turned to walk away. But I got up a bit shakily.

"no not this time..." I said getting ready to fight.

"Ok Percy but I hate to make you look like a little bitch as I knock you out again..." I smirked she thought trash talk would get at me. We moved it and got into fighting stances. We sent light punches back and forth until she jabbed hard twice and tried a high kick to the head but I turned caught the kick and used my turning momentum to swing her off her one foot and onto the ground where I put my foot to her throat and twisted her ankle slightly. So that it cased a little pain. And she tapped. I let go and she rolled away and coughed for air. Then she chocked out. "ok Percy... looks like we can begin the real training."

**So let me know what you think. I really like hearing back from readers and if you have any suggestions I'm open to most. By the way the story will get more graphic in the later chapters. **


	3. ODSVT

**Ok so here's chapter 2 hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 2

Oriental. Drop. Shock. Void. Trooper.

We started training. In a new section of camp that reminded me of a military base. And we started training like modern day soldiers. We trained for what seamed like weeks. On fitness, close quarter combat, metal alertness, and drill. When they finally sent use to bed we all in a co-ed bunk area which I liked seeing as by now we were a tight group who got along well for the most part. And I finally didn't feel alone. We were all exhausted so we crashed into our respected bunks. I had a peaceful dreamless sleep unlike I did on earth. Training continued.

Each day got more and more intense, at camp we had touched on firearms training but noting like this! These automatic weapons were incredible! They held 80 rounds per magazine which were the size of a regular magazine on earth, and had an incredible fire rate. And they accurate! The recoil is minimal so that you can tell it fired but it doesn't affect your shot.

I may have sucked at archery but dame was I good at this! I crushed every fire course we did. Fast and accurate. Speed and precision. Eventually Shari who turned out to be a great and caring person, Just not during training hours. Oh and you didn't hear me say that. Told us "Ok ladies and gentle men to day you are no longer recruits you are cadets. And drop training begins. Today we train you to be void jumpers!" (so they are basically ODST members. Same armour and purpose different name.) From here on the training got a bit to... oh what's the word? Well theirs no polite way to say this so shit got real.

We would get inside a black metal pod that would "drop" aka shoot us into a black portal, and we would drop onto a planet from the outer most part of its atmosphere. All I can say is avoiding the sky for my whole life, and then shoot through it in that pod at a rate of 100 – 150 meters per min on a rocket like trajectory, and impact... well I won't lie. I may have soiled my armour once or twice... the first couple times. But I got past it, and really started to enjoy it.

Well we had our final mock combat drop. Where we would drop onto a planet and fight other cadet platoon. Today's victims were lemma company, I was sitting in my drop pod taking a quick pre drop nap. Hey once you've had the Achilles curse you can judge me on sleeping. Any way i was enjoying my nap when Amanda walked up and hit me with her rifle.

I woke with a start. "hey snooze head come on we're running over the battle plan." I growled and stood up in my jump armour. (odst armour.) I stood and walked over to the 3d holographic display as Amanda drowned on about properly switching between arrow head formation and diamond formation when I stopped her.

"Amanda. I know you make the best strategies. But this won't work..." I say after analyzing the battle field lay out, and our strategy. Honestly if I was back on earth Athena wouldn't recognise me.

"oh!? Well what do you suggest then Percy?" she asked staring daggers at me. now Amanda and i had a wired relationship. She hated me because of Annabeth, and that I'm a son of Poseidon that can some times be smarter then her in battle. She trumped me in regular book smarts. But I look out for her and act as a big brother. Who she likes to annoy and pretends to dislike. But in privet she treats me as a big brother.

"well seeing as we are on even dead lock terrain and Lemma is a ghost drop group that likes to blend in. We'd be asking to get slaughter in any attack formation..." i say running a small battle simulation on the hologram. "we are the best but lemma likes to surround and box in concept." Showing them the hologram play of the forest box which is where you advance quickly and quietly to no-man's-land and blend in to the enlivenment. As a small attack group advances slowly. As our mock group in diamond formation advanced into the middle of their ambush to attack the other force. Our hologram attack group even when in diamond formation just can't stop the ambush.

"So here's what we do. Both teams have huds that will register on the min scan. But that's only because of the transitions coming from our helmets." I said looking at her as she studied the simulation realising she overlooked how the enemy does like this formation. "so we take off our helmets set up around them and when lemma thinks they have the drop on us we sneak up and take out the assault group quietly. Neutralizing that threat. Then we advance quickly to the objective in your selected formations..." I say pausing to look at Amanda and she seamed to see how the rest would play out.

And she jumped in. "then as we approach their camp the back of the diamond formation flank in opposite directions and blitzes the defence from behind as the arrow head formation attacks the camp." She says smiling.

"Exactly!" I say.

"Not bad for a kelp head." She says. An alarm goes off and Shari stepped into the room. "Alright! That's the music time to dance! Drop pods lets go!" we walked over to our drop pods and I tapped the C carved into my pod and sat down with my helmet in my lap. And I reached under my breast plate and took out my old camp necklace and rubbed the beads remembering each summer as my pod door closed. I thought of Annabeth and how far id come from then. Sure I missed her but I wasn't a hero any more... I was a void trooper. With that I put the necklace away and put on my helmet. Then the pod shot into the back abyss of the portal. And I shot to wards the planet.

**So what did you think? Review and let me know. By the way i'm looking for a bate reader to review chapters before I put them up. Email me if your interested.**


	4. The old fire sparks a new light

**It's been a while but I had a lot I had to deal with. But i should be able to get a couple more chapters out now that my break is slowing down. And im sorry to report that those who submitted oc's that they will play a small short and minimal role in my story. But i just couldn't work them in to playing a big part. Will be mentioned throughout the story though. **

Jay's pov

Chapter 3

The old fire sparks a new light.

I sat in the dark room with my eyes closed thinking back on an old forgotten memory. When I could sense the black monitors light up with the Charily and Lima company descended to the earth. I looked at the one HUD display that concerned me the most. Jackson. Though he displayed nothing but improvement, I could tell that this new soldier that the training had built was a soldier built on a bad foundation. He took the pain he left on earth and buried it. He only uses it to push him self harder. Yet he has not taken the pain and turned it in to strength.

As this all went through my head I saw Percy turn off the safety of his rifle, and run out of the pod as the door fired off of the pod. Percy and his squad took off their helmets and put them on the ground. A small smile crept to my lips as the view of charily company switched to the hidden ones I had placed all around the mock planet. They laid their helmets on the ground and picked hid a bit back. It took roughly 15 min for lima's assault group to walk into the trap. And charily emerged out of seemingly no wear and took out lima silently with no bullets. They then rushed to take out and over whelm limas defences. Which is one of the best laid planes I've seen in a while. But you know what I love about the best laid planes? When they get shot to shit.

So as they arrived I typed in a code and the ground of limas small mock base started to have small explosions. Simulating a broken arrow air strike. In addition three members of charily company were "hit" by the explosions and pinned down in need of rescue from the remaining lima cadets. Percy looked at the objective flag. And at his fellow team mates. I sat back and looked to see what the former hero would do.

Percy's pov

I looked at my team mates that were pinned down. And knew that if this was a real combat situation I wouldn't have time to think, so I pulled an old seaweed brain classic move off the shelf. With my ears ringing I barked out at my remaining team mate: "secure that flag and fall back to the LZ! Vinc! Your with me! lets go get our friends out of this mess!" I say with a grin and race over to help our team mates. As I dove behind cover right beside Adrina who was the only one in semi fighting shape "Hey lovely weather we're having." I say jokingly. As i take my med rec med kit and stat going through the motions of patching her up. But she wasn't in a joking mood.

"Just foam me will you?! We haven't won yet!" she yells at me. so I fill her wound up with the bio foam, but just as I finish I feel a hot rush of air around use and before I can scram to get down. The ground vanishes from under us. Well in reality it crumbled into the under part of the base.

"Charily sound off!" i yell.

"Rosilina!" she yelled over the volley of fire being exchanged. non to happy that she's still 'injured'

"Adrina." She says standing up and checking her ammo.

"Hanna!" she says trying to lay still as Vincent tries to work a crushed training bio foam can.

"Vincent!" he calls out chucking the can into a pile of rubble.

"ok team we are going to..." but my sentence is cut off by Lima firing on use. Looks like they were sent down here too. We all took cover. And i saw the way out. But some one would have to stay and give covering fire. "Ok... Vincent! I need you and Adrina to take Hanna and Rosilina and fall back to the LZ i'll cover you! On three!" i said looking at them with eyes that said this is not up for debate.

"One.." they all tensed as they got ready to move. I placed my left hand fingers at the edge of the ledge.

"Two..." they all took a deep breath. Well I quickly popped a pin on a flash grenade and tossed it.

"THREE!" i yelled. And that's when things all came together in a perfect storm. They all turned and ran up the concrete floor that had formed a sort of ramp. Well the flash bang exploded in a bright white phosphorus light as I popped up jumping over cover and began firing on the blinded enemies. Their were three of them, that I could see i winged one, one dropped into cover and I fired at one as they fired at me. my round hit them but they fired a fake rocket. I jumped to the side and went through a wall the was partly struck by the rocket seconds after. I sprawled on the ground and was getting up when a foot kicked me in the rib. Sending me flying.

"Your team may win Jackson but that doesn't mean i cant enjoy royally fucking your shit up! So come on get up!" the Lima team leader yelled. I got up lightning fast and tackled him off the ledge we were on into and trough a table.

"you know what i don't like about you Dob's... your a pussy and a shity fighter. I say sending a hook across his face. But he flipped me off of him. He went to kick my face but I blocked but still felt the sting form his combat steel toe boot hitting my forearm. But I ignored it and jabbed with my right arm throwing my shoulder forward first then letting my momentum carry me as my right foot bounced a little. Setting up as i hit him harder with my left hand. And then he back up, even though he had blocked the punches. But he knew if i got to close id hip toss him. But this is what id wanted all along just as he was about to shuffle back one more time i picked up my right leg and twisted my hips putting all the force and momentum behind the kick. And hit him square in the jaw. He crumpled to the ground. It was at that time I saw the computer set up. And the Intel on the screens.

"my eyes scanned it and in this mock battle situation this was 'vital Intel that had to be set to HQ immediately' and that's when I say the timer for the bases self destruct counting down. I began furiously uploading the 'Intel' to 'hq'. Just as the link was sent the timer hit 5 seconds. I smirked and whispered "Axios" and I head aloud beep. And Dob's got up. And looked at me.

"Damn Jackson you got balls of steel and a hefty right kick." He says smiling with blood in his teeth. A true son of Mars that one. We both laughed and stepped through a black portal that appeared.

We both stopped dead when we came through to the other side. The commander stood there cold cool and calculating look on his face. Far from the feeling I got from him last time I saw him on my first day. "Dob's." He said nodding. "Jackson... a good performance, id like to have a word with you once you and your team mates have celebrated. Your dismissed gentlemen..." he said and turned and walked away.

"well Percy i hope you've written your will. Because I don't remember the last time Sam talked to someone in his office." Dob's said as he patted my shoulder then left to his bunk.

I shrugged it off and went to join my team. we cheered at our victory, congratulated one another, and once we settled down I slipped away and went to talk to The void commander. He wasn't in his office which was small considering. But he was on the observation deck. It looked out to space and all that we protect.

I walked up and came to attention. "sir!" I said. Firmly well saluting. He waved it off.

"come Percy stand with me." he said gesturing beside him never taking his eyes off the milky way. Which from here was noting more then a small bright light to the west. Seeing it so far away, sent a pang to my heart. Out there is all i had ever known. My old broken life, my father, the gods, and Annabeth.

"tell me Percy. When my father brought you here almost a year ago, what did he bring you here to do?" Sam asked eyes glued to the vast void of space.

"to be your second in command sir." I say puzzled.

"When we are alone call me Sam Percy. And yes. But you need to train to be a void trooper to do that. And im afraid to day you failed my test."

"but Sam we completed all tasks?" I said puzzled.

"yes. But i need you to be both a leader and a soldier... and sometimes the leader doesn't get to bring anyone home... don't get me wrong Percy. The out come of that drill was exceptional. But you saw that one of you wasn't going to make it back. And you decided that person had to be you. A leader commands his troops. And that means sometimes you have to sacrifice peaces." He said solemnly. He blinked for the first time since we began talking.

"i... I just acted. I didn't think..." i say at a loss of words.

"It's a hard lesson to learn Percy... so you're going to have to learn it the hardest way... Im reassigning you." He said turning to me with sadness in his eye. He handed me a file. "Report to Alpha Drop Company. Call sine crimson... they'll suit you up. You're stepping into some big shoes Percy. Your their new squad 2IC (second in command.) good look trooper. Feet first." With that he dismissed me. And I left. Shocked. I knew better then to argue. My team was sad to see me leave. There were some touching good byes. But I was entering a new chapter in my life as a void trooper. No more training. Now it was the real thing. I was a crimson member now... and that was something to stop and think about.

**What did you think of the chapter? Let me know by clicking the review button below.**


	5. We lost a brother today

**Hey sorry for the wait. It took me a while to post this because I wasn't sure what to put and what not. Until I decided that I would put the basics of the chapter and come back later and add to it like the rest of the story.**

**Beta Reader Wanted! PM me if your interested.**

Chapter 4

We lost a brother today.

"Cal!" I say calling to our drop commander. As I run up to him. "so when were you going to tell me we had a drop coming up?" Looked at me

"Jackson ... I know you like to know the plan before the squad so you can tell everyone if shit happens. But you need to understand that I can't always do that... ok so lets got to the briefing i'll fill you in there with the whole team." He said as we walked. I sighed. And came up along side him as we entered the drop room where the hologram table. Cal typed away and the hologram picture came up of a Coronet FOB in the middle of a small city.

"ok men... and ladies listen up! We have a combat drop! We are dropping into the heart of this FOB. That means heavy fighting and lots of ammo. Now there are three towers here, here, and here. They will have Jackal snipers on each roof top. Jackson I want you to drop on top of this tower, neutralize the snipers on each building and then give us over watch support. Along with enemy foot movement, until we can plant explosive charges in the enemy HQ. The rest of you we hold the ground well a EOD unit plants the explosive. Everyone got the battle plan?" Cal asked.

"OHRA!" we all called. And walked to armoury, to get our armour on. I opened my locker and saw my old dog tags from training camp with my old camp beads on the main chain. I sighed looking at an old family picture in my locker. I pulled out my drop helmet and stared intently at the silver visor as it reflected someone I would have never guessed was me. I had kept my hair short and buzzed. I was more built no longer looking like a swimmer but in stead I looked like a well built soldier. I shook my head and put my armour on. I cocked my pistol and picked up rip tied. And shook my head. Putting it back and picking up my combat knife. I looked at my helmet and knew something was missing. I turned it around to the back. pulled my knife out of the sheath and was about to etch a trident in the back then shook my head. That was a Poseidon Symbol. No I had left the gods behind when they took me for granted.

I thought and decided id etch it in later. I shouldered my rifle and clipped it into the sling i put on my pack and grabbed a sniper rifle. I walked to my pod and put the sniper in the back compartment. Then I fastened my rifle to the side of my pack and sat in my pod. Sting walked up to me. "give em hell man!" he said his helmet on and stuck out a fist. I smiled and bumped it.

"keep your head down this time." I said as my pod door closed and I put my pod in a ready to drop position.

I leaded back and closed my eyes my helmet in my lap. Ready to be put on, as i looked down I looked at a picture that had been tucked into the top. I looked at it and leaned my head back eyes closing as i slipped into a memory.

"_Percy?" Annabeth asked me as we lay watching the news. I looked down at her head in my lap and absently played with her hair. _

"_Yes gorgeous?" she hit me lightly and looked up at me with those grey orbs._

"_would you ever fight in another war?" she asked. I looked at her. This had come up after yesterday when we had been walking and a recruiter had tried to talk me into joining the core to help the "war on Terror." Honestly I some times think mortals are a bit petty on what they fight over. The "war on Terror" had a lot of strange feelings around it but the thought was still there._

_I looked at her. "I'd only do that if I thought it was necessary to protect you or camp..." I said smiling. _

But look at me now... fighting to keep the universe in balance. But some genocide religious alien organisation had to go and fuck that up... man I hate the Covenant!

And then my pod dropped and I slipped my helmet on. And brought up my HUD. I checked that the safety was off on my two weapons. When my pod hit the roof I instantly had the door eject smashing a Jackal clear off the roof. As I rushed out sending small controlled bursts into the heads of covenant grunts and Jackals, once he roof was clear I opened the reserve compartment and took out my Sniper rifle. I sprinted and slid to the low wall and set it up.

I swivelled the rifle to the far building and began pegging off targets. Soon that roof was clear but the other roof had focused there fire on me as my squad landed on the battle field. I pulled the sniper off the ledge and laid flat on my stomach. I pulled up the thermal on my hud and started sniping through the low wall. My shoulder ached from the high clabber recoil. Finally the last jackal was down and I set on the corner of the building. And saw a brut charging up the flank of my squad.

I took a breath. Then I took a deep in hail setting the range and aimed. I let the breath out. And took one final deep breath and squeezed the trigger and the shot flew from the rifle and embedded itself in the brutes head. Spraying blood out in a mist that covered one of my squads back in blood, causing the armour to take on a crimson like color.

Which is why they call use Crimson squad. We go into battle in black armour, and come back in crimson. I continued to snip the odd target but mostly I was just relaying enemy movements to Cal.

"Jackson... bre... enemy strong... provide su... well we wait for..." Call said as his transmission broke up due to the interference.

"Repeat you are broken and not clear! I repeat you are broken and not clear! Repeat over." I said into the com link as I scanned the battle field. I spotted a mass of Brutes jackals and grunts flanking my squad. "Cal you got a large mass of forces flanking your from the left! I repeat a large enemy force flanking from the Left!" but My squad was un aware of the pending attack. I aimed my rifle. But one of their snipers shot my rifle. Imbedding a needier round in the barrel rendering the rifle useless for combat.

I cocked my battle rifle and brought it into the soft part of my shoulder. Then I kicked open the door leading into the dark building and threw a concussion flash bang down the stair well. I heard it clatter onto the floor below and explode. I rushed in and did a scan of the building and it's floors. I didn't pick anything up. But I could only see the top half of the building. So I descended down the stair case quickly but also quietly.

I reached the middle floor of the building and picked up some thing on the thermal scanner. So I moved on to that floor. It was a long dark hall way that had small offices linking off the hall. But all the offices were destroyed or bare. I levelled my rifle up ready to fire as I slowly crept down the hall. Suddenly a Blue light emitted from an office. I turned to see a six foot long blue energy sword. I moved to the side as the sword was swung down and let a short controlled burst hit the invisible holder of the sword.

An aggravated cry of pain was heard as I saw an electric surge go up a ten foot tall body. And the feared silent killer of the convent was now visible. The feared Zealot class was standing in front of me. it opened its four pronged mouth yelling at me as he tackled me to the ground. My rifle side off into an office and his sword skidded away.

I kicked him off and stood quickly as he deployed his small wrist sword. I reached for rip tied and cursed. As I realised I only had my ten inch combat knife. I got into a fighting stance. The elite moved slowly towards me and stabbed at me. I moved to the side grabbed his wrist and stabbed at his head.

But he moved his head forward head butting my helmet. This caused me to only nick his breast plate. I twisted his wrist and ducked under his arm. And kicked out his legs, and was about to slit his throat. But he grabbed my neck and tossed me over him. I slide on the ground. I sheathed my knife. As rolled over and shot at his advancing form. I saw his shields break as I got up on my knees. He was only about 9 feet away and he had the reach so acting quickly I ran at him from a crouching position as i took out my knife and stabbed I'm in the neck and as he fell onto his back I shot him in the head. I took my knife out and found my rifle. I realised I had lost valuable time. So I unclipped the climbing rope off my pack quickly and tied it off around a pillar clipped in and ran at the window shouldering through it as I plummeted about 9-11 stories.

I hit the breaks on my clam and came to a stop a full floor to soon but I just cut the rope not waiting time as I hit the ground running and quickly sprinted to cut off the flanking enemy. But the elite had stalled me juts long enough. I watched in horror as I saw Jake pear around the corner only to take a killing blow from a Gravity Hammer. I shot the Jackal sniper in the back of the head. And started picking off Grunts. As my Squad dealt with the Brut, I moved as fast as my body could carry me. Until I reached my squad. And saw the brut knock Sarah on her back. I want to shoot but heard the click of an empty magazine. So I dropped my rifle and jumped on the brutes back and started stabbing him in the back of the neck with my knife spraying his thick crimson blood all over me and my squad. Until Finally the brut fell dead. And I felt exhausted, I crawled as wrath mortar started to hit our position. Directly hitting the EOD Marine squad exiting the enemy base.

Their sergeant landing in front of Cal and I. I Checked Cal first he was slumped against the wall. With a neediler round in his shoulder and side, along with a sickly looking dented chest plait. I could only assume it was form a grav hammer. I quickly removed his cracked helmet. Only to have his blood coughed up onto my HUD. I let the Dull silver blast cover dissipate so that cal could look at me.

"Shit Cal you look like hell." I joked. He chuckled making blood dribble down his chin.

"Can it Jackson... We need to call for evac. The EOD's did their work and we need to blow this place..." He inhaled sharply. "check him for the destination switch. On that EOD." He wheezed out. And I Realised the dent in his chest meant his chest was caved in.

I hit the ground and crawled the short distance to check for the detonation switch. I found it and Radioed a pelican In and passed the switch to Cal. "Jackson you listen to me get the squad home!" he said to me as he yanked his dog tags free and gave them to me. I heard the wrath explode from Pelican fire and stood saluted Cal and helped the medical team load my team. I stepped onto the back of the Pelican and held on to the side as we took off and the bay doors closed. I sat down and felt the shock of the explosion and we shook a bit but levelled out and we returned to base. For once Crimson did not hold there heads high. Was the only one walking in my squad and I could barely do that. I walked to debrief still in my blood socked armour and clutching Cal's dog tags.

"Jackson what the hell went wrong out there!" the Officer asked.

"We lost a brother... that's what went wrong." I said in an ice cold tone. As I tossed Cal's blood socked tags onto the stainless steal table and walked away. I'd take shit later right now I had team mates to look after.

**So what did you guys think? I will come back and add depth to each chapter but right now i just want to get threw the basics of the story.**


	6. we few, we lucky few we band of brothers

**Hey hope you are all enjoying the story. I know I've been really inconstant with updates and I apologise. But pleas don't hold it against me. and I know the story is moving really fast but to keep interest and not have to spend a year before I get the main part of the story, I'm just getting the main parts our right now. And will return to fill in the gaps.**

Chapter 6

We few... we lucky few... we band of brothers

I took a deep breath and sat up off the table and but the chip into the computer and lay down, and laid my arms out. I looked at the ceiling as the machinery started to move, so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. As the needles slid into my skin, and the super genetic argumentation was injected into my blood stream. Fuck! I thought Styx's hurt, man it had nothing on this. My entire body screamed with pain, as it shifted and the muscles expanded. My bones felt like they were shattered and then melted. And re built. The only thing that was the same as my dip in the river Styx was that I thought about Annabeth.

Well I eventually blacked out and when I came to, my entire body aced. But I was fully clothed In green combat pants and a black skin tight shirt. I got up off the table and walked down the narrow dark hall to a set of armour. Chaos or Sam must have done something to it. Because as the light played at different angles the color of the armour changed from all the different colors of the sea. Never staying the same.

I looked into a familiar silver visor. They had given me different helmet options but I told them I wanted to keep my ODST to remind my self the i was once human. That i was once a void trooper. I closed my eyes remembered all my old training, well preparing for new training.

_**Time skip**_

I opened my eyes as I got to my feet. The sun on this would was bright, and blinding but my hud took care of that. I gripped my Rifle, and scanned the area. It was utter chaos. Warthogs were flipped and on fire. Wrath fire pounded a bolder some troopers were using as cover. And i could make out the dot of an approaching Phantom. "Void the enemy has breached the gate! We need immediate support! I have two troopers down, and request immediate med evac!" I yelled into my comes as i dragged Mark, and Tina to cover.

"Negative Ocean. Air space is too hot. Going to have to hold them off."

"Fuck... I was afraid you'd say that." I said as I flagged down a medic. To tend to Tina, and mark. I got up and sprinted to cover. I dove over a low wall and rolled into a standing position up against a wall. "Cob," I said to my second in command. "I need you to lead a team to lay covering fire. well Jay takes her team and lays down suppressive fire on the advancing covenant." Cob nodded his head.

"but Ocean, what the hell are you going to do?" he asked as he got him self set.

"deal with that fucking Wrath!" I sprinted around the corner, and ran at the east corner. I was wondering if id make the jump when the tower started to come down and gave me the hole I needed. I dove threw it and got behind a bolder as the wrath focused its fire on me. I kept moving getting closer. I put my rifle on my back, and pulled out my pistol and a plasma grenade. I grabbed the top of my bolder and haled my self over it well tossing the plasma grenade. I rolled and shot the elite that popped out of the hatch in the head. Distracting him as the grenade landed in the wrath. I ran as he started using the turret on me. I dove over a rock ledge. As the wrath exploded, sending shrapnel all over the place. I landed on a hill and rolled to the bottom. I got up and ran back to the base.

I was grated by rifles aimed at my face. But they soon lowered them. "what the hell are we going to do Ocean?" Jay asked as we got set for the next wave of enemies. I thought about it.

"the only thing we can do. Fight." I said then stood on a small pile of rubble. I knew moral was down and we would be fighting for our lives soon. "Listen up! Ok I know we've taken a beating and alot of you are losing hope. But know this! The covenant are not going to just lay down and die. No they want to wipe use out. Every last world. Now we all swore and oath to defend the universe form enemies just like this! And I look around and I don't see troopers and Spartans. No I see a family! A damn lucky one. We are the few people in the universe that are keeping these monsters at bay. We are the lucky few, we band of brothers and sisters! It doesn't matter if your a Spartan or a trooper. We both have the same father... how is he?" I asked waiting for them to respond.

"CHAOS!"

"And are we just going to let the covenant kill our family?"

"HELL NO!"

"AXIOS!" I screamed raising my rifle.

"AXIOS!" they screamed back raising there fists.

"Now lets show these alien bastards how Chaos soldiers fight!" I said getting set as the phantoms flew over head and got ready to drop more. We hit the outer guns with rockets and took out the gunners. So the invaders had no support fire. the covenant dropped the usual invaders. Elites, grunts a couple Brutes. But then the scrip broke. Four hunters dropped down. I nodded at Cob, to tell him id take care of them. I emptied my rifle and out it on my back, as I pulled out my pistol and Riptide. Sam had the smiths in the army do some modifications to riptide. Now it had a thin coating Imperial gold, and stygian Iron, and titanium. Now there was nothing that Riptide couldn't cut through. So I walked through the waves of Covenant. Slashing down Elites, and picking off grunts and Jackals, as I made my way towards the first two Hunters. I rolled out of the way as they shot at me. The rounds from their Assault cannons rocked the ground and sent pieces of earth flew up but i rushed forward, the first Hunter tried to smash me with his shield. But I rolled to the side and stabbed him in the side. I ripped my sword out of his side and put my Pistols under the armour covering his head and shot him.

I was then thrown a couple feet after turning to face the next hunter only to be hit by his shield. I landed on my back and skidded on the ground. But I didn't have time to think about how much that kind of hurt as I rolled to avoid a blast from his cannon. I got up and tossed a Grenade. Well it but up its shields to block the blast I ran at it taking out my combat knife as I did. The grenade blew up, knocking the hunters shield out of the way, and putting him off balance. So I jumped on him stabbing in the neck, and climbing onto his back, I slammed my fist into his back and pulled out the worm inside and squeezed it till it burst. I grabbed my knife, and looked at the battle.

It had gone surprisingly well. The troopers were finishing off the last couple hunters, Cob and Jay had killed one hunter. And that's when it hit me that there was still one hunter left. Suddenly Cob's form flew threw one of the old ruined temple walls. He bounced off the ground and skidded to a halt. His armour was dented and battered. He got up Into a kneeling position, I was about to scream at him to roll to the side, but it was too late, as I saw the green round slam into his weakened armour. And cob fit the ground life less. The Hunter wasted no time. Angered at the death of it's 'battle brother' he fired a round at the remaining troopers, and I moved into action. I ran and jumped onto his out starched canon arm as he let another round loss. Causing it to explode in the ground at his feet, sending both of use to the ground. I got up and moved towards the Hunter, dogging his swing of the mighty shield attached to his arm. And then dogging the swing of his cannon, I punched him in the face, hopping it raddled him and get a chance to attack him from behind. But the thing just kept swinging. So I kept dogging, for another couple minuets. As fatigue started to set into my body I knew I had strained my self by punching through the last hunters armour. Finally I had to go for broke and I rolled under his swing took out Riptide that had retuned to me some time ago, and stabbed him in the back. I felt the thud of his body hitting the ground. And opened up the com link to command.

"Void this is Ocean, area is clear, and we have Spartans down... I repeat priority medical extraction Sierra, 392, and Sierra, 249, as well as downed troopers." I said solemnly into my com as I looked at Jay on the ground. Her helmet was on the ground cracked and broken, and she lay on her side. A small pool of her blood around her head.

I supervised the Medical extraction and waited well they checked the area. I stood on a rubble pile on the south side of the ruins, with my helmet in my left hand I looked at the dark distant valley. It lit up in small sections as covenant began glassing the planet. Sam stepped up beside me. A sad and hard look on his face.

"It's both beautiful and terrible sight isn't it?" He asked looking at the glassing.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! THAT RIGHT THERE IS TERRIBLE!" I said using my helmet to point at the glassing.

"There is beauty in everything Percy, though some times the terror in its nature is to overpowering for use to see it." He said solemnly like it was a fact as clear as the weather out side.

"Stop right there! There is no beauty in a Glassing of a planet!" I argued. Knowing full well he'd tell me how there was. But I was angry and he knew it.

"Is there not? To burn the very earth that is at our feet, and wipe the planet clean, like a sheet of glass, only for the planet to grow a new, so that evolution can take it's coerce and bring new life to the planet to start again?" He said with a bit of an un place able accent.

I almost laugh. After getting to know Sam better over the last 10 years I found it funny when he accidentally talks like he's from the ancient past, or with his accent. You see Sam has been to earth my times. Even to Camp Half blood, and Jupiter. Though each time he likes to pretend he's form somewhere else on earth, mostly form Europe though. So he's an expert at accents. But sometimes even the son of Chaos slips up and uses an accent that seams to be a combination of all of them. Much like when chaos talks. Since Chaos is neither male or female, chaos speaks with a voice that sounds both male and female. But I was not getting over what happened that easily.

"That's just Poetic, not beautiful." I said

""Their is beauty in the world Percy... But it is masked by pain and suffering." Sam said looking at the battle field. That had scorch marks from the flag ship that had started to glass the planet.

"but why? Why don't the gods step in! Hell why don't you or chaos step in! Why do we just let this happen!"

I say with anger radiating off every word.

"but we do Percy... The gods have demigods, and we have our void soldiers... They are the mediators. They keep everything in check. We don't ask for this life but it's ours non the less. We sacrifice our livers and happiness so others might be happy. That's what Heroes do..."

He said with it with a sad tone. Looking off in the distance as if he wasn't actually here but some where else. Although I knew Sam well there were parts of his past I didn't know anything about, and that's when it hit me. Sam wasn't always a bad ass commander. He had said he had gone to camp many times before. And Chaos had said that Sam had once started off just like me. A hero. Someone who put himself before his friends. Who's loyalty was his core foundation.

Which meant just like me he lost it all. And lost faith in his cause... As if reading my mind which he probably did, he said:

"But unlike you Percy... I can't get any of it back..." With that he patted my shoulder and walked away. And he was right I still had someone I could fight for. She was probably much older now, and I hope she was happy with a good husband and a couple kids. But part of me wanted her to be searching and waiting for me.

I got on to the Pelican and held on to the side as the battered Troopers loaded up and sat down. I stood and looked out of the back, as we took off and flew up to the friget. The bay doors closed and I sat down.

After the debrief I found out that Jay would live and eventually retune to active duty. But Cob had been killed in action. After getting out of my armour and showering. I threw on some jeans and a white tee that said Crimson on the back in you guessed it, crimson letters. I put on a Black sweater and some boots and walked out side. After walking deep in thought I looked up and took in my surroundings.

I was standing on the path that led to the monument of the fallen. I sighed and started walking slowly towards it. As light wind across the path snow flakes drifted down. It was sad and ominous feeling as you walked to the giant monument.

It was a massive black reflective rock with white names etched into it. I looked at how the stone curved into a semi circle. I walked to the end section and touched a name letting my fingers run over it. And then I felt the dog tags attached to the rock beside the name.

"Im sorry Carter... I couldn't save you or the team." I whispered.

Then a voice said. "What defines a man Percy... Honour? Loyalty? Duty? Power? All these people" he said gesturing to the wall. "Were great worriers. And died a good death. Yes, I wish I could trade places with everyone of them but you can't save everyone. Especially if they are void troopers. We are unsung heroes of worlds abroad. Defenders of the galaxy. But at the end of the day we are all soldiers." Sam said walking along the wall. Not looking at me but looking at all the names.

"It doesn't mater how powerful you are... There will always be death. It is something we must learn to acknowledge and accept." He said as he reached the beginning of the names again.

"I sometimes wish you could take a page from the Spartan's book. They knew as worriers they would die. Some where some how. So they hoped to die a glorious death in battle." He looked up at the first name. And stared at it with longing.

I walked up to him and looked at the name "Lilly." I said reading the ancient greek. Sam nodded. And i was shocked to see the mighty son of Chaos with tears in his eyes.

Here stood the mighty and all powerful son of Chaos. He had an aurora that commanded respect and power. He stood tall even in the face of death. This is the guy that never shows weakness! And here he was about to cry over a name.

"Its been so long Percy... So long since anyone else but me has spoken her name aloud... Hold on to her memory Percy... Because when you start to forget things, it kills you inside." He said his voice horse.

And instantly all the memories of Annabeth flowed through my mind. Her gray eyes, blond princes curly hair, the sound of her voice and how my heart use to race as she spoke, her personality, and the feel of her hand in mine. I remembered every little detail. I felt tears trying to well up. But I blinked them back. "Tell me Sam... just tell me she's happy..." I said to him.

Sam wiped the tears away and composed himself. "What? Who?" he asked

"Annabeth..." I whispered.

"What... wow now I know why some people use to call you kelp head." He muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That your head seams to be full of kelp sometimes." He said grinning.

I hit his shoulder. "Shut up and tell me What's been happening on earth." I said grinning back at him.

"Percy we are In our own little time it's been what? 25 years since you joined right?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." I said now starting to understand what he meant.

"Well that equals out to about 2 and a half years on earth." He said smiling. I smiled back. Only two and a half years? This was incredible! As soon as we were done with the covenant then I'd take some leave time and visit earth. But another thought occurred to me.

"Sam... tell me about Lilly."

**Longest chapter yet woo! Hope this is still a good cross over. It's hard to bring the Halo universe in to the Percy Jackson one. So pleas bear with me If I'm butchering where you thought the story was going. Also Master Chief will not be making an appearance. He's a lone wolf and Percy Is a team work sort of guy. Don't see them working together sorry. Hope you guys liked the chapter and let me know what you think of the story so far. **


	7. Love is the driving force of war

Chapter 7

Love is the driving force of war

Sam's pov

I stood there slightly shocked. I had only ever spoke of Lilly with one person. My father, but if there was one other person I could trust with this part of my past it would be Percy. So I walked over to a bench and sat down. "You'll want to take a seat its a long story." I say then took a deep breath. He came over and sat down. "The first thing you should know Percy is that the gods weren't always as kind as they are now. Hermes told you once that the gods hadn't changed over the centuries. That was a bit of a lie. The gods at one time were very, harsh much like the Titans really. Zeus feared how strong mortals would become if he didn't keep them in the dark. And they were even less caring for their kids then they are now." I said then paused.

"And my father had long since seen the gods uprising. And had me, he sent me to camp as an unclaimed and watched as I grew up sending me visions of my powers and told me where to train in secret. I was sent to earth to judge the gods. But well I did this in secret I met the demigods. And one of them was Lilly... She was a daughter of Hecate and we soon became best friends. Though we were both unclaimed everyone knew who her parent was..." I paused remembering all the late nights we talked on the roof of our cabin. Well Percy just looked at me with a grin on his face.

"She was beautiful, soft brown hair, light green eyes, and tanned skin. She was my best friends Percy. But it wasn't until the giant war that I really told her how I feel. I fought so well in the giant war the gods thought to reward me by making me the protector of Olympus. I didn't get a choice in the matter but I refuse immortality seeing as I'm already partly immortal unless I die. Any way, I split my time between "protection the gods" and Lilly. But Ares hates to be beaten. And when he lost in a duel he got jealous. So to get at me he kept telling Zeus how I if im running around with Lilly all the time I cant be doing my job of protecting the gods. So Zeus did what he always does when someone is in the way. He ordered Lilly to be killed." I paused at this remembering the day so vividly.

_Flash back._

_I had heard Zeus give the order to kill Lilly. And I teleported to camp and ran around looking for her. I found her in the woods practising her magic and I ran to her. I grabbed her shoulder, "Lilly we have to go! NOW! The gods want you dead!" I said a bit breathless. _

"_Oh Sampson, your funny you know that?" she said with a giggle. To me it sounded like one of the best things in the world. I shook my head to gather my thoughts. "No. Lilly I'm serious! The gods want to kill you! So that they can keep me in line." I said looking deep into her eyes. She looked back at me and frowned._

"_Oh your serious... ok lets go." I grabbed her hand and was about to leave when the trees broke and an angry looking boar snorted at us._

_End of flash back._

"Hey earth to Sam." Percy said waving his hand in front of my face.

"sorry just remembering that day." I said with a shudder. "Well the gods sent everything they could think of after us. But we fought them all off. Until the gods them selves hunted us and at the base of mount Olympus we fought... with all my power at the time Percy I could not save her... she fell, by Zeus' hands... well I suppose every dark cloud has a silver lining. In a rage, I disarmed all the gods and was poised over Zeus ready to avenge Lilly's death, and pass my judgement, that the gods were unfit to rule. When Hecate stopped me, she made me wait and persuaded me to spare the gods. The gods aren't perfect Percy far from it... but they are better then the titans, or giants. So I spared them. But we made all the gods swear on the river Styx to be better rulers... after that I left earth and formed the void troopers." I finished. It was not an in depth story but it was sad. She had died in my arms that day. And I have never loved anyone since.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and said he was sorry. I smile sadly. Knowing she was some where in the underworld and I know one day I will join her there. As I thought this a runner form the army ran up to use panting in exhaustion. But he stood at attention and saluted "Sirs!" he said breathing hard.

"At easy trooper." I say and see him relax and start breathing deeply. "chaos asked to see you both ASP." He gasped out.

"take a moment and recover, soldier." I told him then turned to Percy. "Let's go see what the boss wants." I said and opened up a portal for use to step through. I stepped through the portal with Percy and we emerged Into my fathers office aka the Thrown room. "father what is it?" i asked concerned.

"You need to mobilize a Spartan strike defence force. The covenant have found earth..." he says his face dark.


	8. Olympus has fallen

**Ok here's the next chapter. Hope you like it it's the longest one yet. But I think you'll all like it a lot ;)**

Chapter 8

Olympus has fallen.

Percy's pov

I was speechless. The one place I didn't want the covenant to find... and they stumble upon it! This caused me to pause. If they had just found it we could drop down and repel the attack. Seeing as they stumbled upon earth they would only have one flag ship and maybe two or three escorts. "I'm on it drops in 10." I say as I run down the hall to the Spartans quarters. I kicked in the door. And they were all at attention. "All right Stick Defence code Echo, Alpha, Romeo, Tango, Hotel! Lets go! Move it!" i yell as we all dash over to our armour stations and let the mashies do the work as they put my armour on. I picked up my black ODST helmet and flip it over smiling at Annabeth's picture. "See you soon Wise girl." I whisper and put my helmet on and move to the armoury to get ammo and my rifle. I make sure Riptide is strapped beside my combat knife for easy and quick access.

We then rushed to the Pelicans and waited for Sam to hop on with us. As I brought up the clock on my HUD sam hopped in the back of the Pelican and ran up to the pilots. Shortly after the back hatches closed and we took off. (Sam's armour is the generic six armour) I sat down and Sam sat across from me. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his thick blond hair. A worried look on his face, if I know anything, is Sam never worries so there is some bigger picture I'm missing here... I didn't have much time to think because he put his helmet back on and said into the coms, "check weapons we drop in 30 seconds." His usual calm cool and collected voice of that leader you could lean on no matter what happens. "ok I want to establish enemy lines at all bridge entries to the city. Clear a fall back rout over the Williams bridge. Also I want you to establish a kill zone at 33rd street. Until we are sure Olympus is secure. Civilians are a minor priority, point them to the nearest safe zone. Alright, give them hell Spartans." As he finished the pilot called him up front as we started taking covenant fire from the ground. After a couple in Sam came back on the coms. "New plane Bravo company establish defence line at each bridge. Alpha company sweep and clear the city. Push any enemy back to central park. And then coordinate civilian defence and evacuation plan as well as send message to chaos that fobs will be established at central park, and main base of operation is to be located at camp. Not any Greek or roman heroes are to be allowed through but sent to central park.

As he finished the instructions he hit the bay doors and moved to the back and looked at the ground a good 40 feet below and then we got out at 33rd and Broadway. I got off the pelican and looked up at my city. And was a bit aw struck. Our action plan had taken a total of half an hour to coordinate, and respond. And the city was already in great ruin. The Empire state building was missing a giant chuck at the top. Sealing off Olympus to the convent, and many other buildings were also heavily damaged. I moved with void clearing the streets and buildings, occasionally seeing a squad of campers fighting a monster or grunts. I didn't have much time to focus on them as I moved in formation clearing streets or important buildings. Finally when we were on one street closing in on central park a wrath mortar exploded near me causing my ears to ring and block out almost all other sounds and asphalt to explode knocking me into a parked car. We had to move to cover I registered in my head and called out "ambush get to cover!" As the block light up in a fire fight, i jumped over the ruined car I had smashed into. Well exchanging fire from cover I could see in the next block that had a squad of Greeks pinned down and to run through the intersection was a death wish.

But I knew that the Greeks were in dispirit need of relief they were not prepared to fight the convent, and we surrounded and could only last so long with bronze shields to protect them. So I yelled into the coms. "Cover me!" and I run to the intersection. I pulled out my knife and holstered my rifle on my back all in one stride, as I took another step I pulled out my pistol. I stabbed a Jackal in the back and used him to shield me from the automatic plasma machinegun. I then shot the operator of the gun in the head three times breaking his shields and killing him.

I quickly holster my weapon and pull out a grenade as I run at the wrath. I stab my knife in the side of wrath and pull the pin of the grenade as I drop it into the hatch and jump off the wraith. Landing on top of a brut stabbing him in the head. I roll away as an elite stabbed at me with an energy sword. I pick up the dropped gravity hammer and hit the elite in the head separating it from his shoulders. I dropped the weapon and shouldered my rifle as I moved to the other side of the intersection. I used the cars for cover and then when there is a lull in the fire and I jump over the car and start picking off covenant.

I saw an elite heading straight for me as he tried to hit me on the move. But his shorts were all wide. I let three small controlled bursts out and watched him drop. I knew there was one behind me so I wheeled around and elbowed him across the face. Breaking his shields and knocking him to the ground. I pulled out my pistol with my other hand as I dropped my rifle to my side. And emptied two rounds into the elite's head. I put my pistol back as I saw a Brut charge at me. I shot at him when I was suddenly hit in the shoulder by an elite. My shields took most of the damage but it knocked my shoulder back. So i drew my pistol and braced my rife but against my hip well aiming it at the elite, and aiming my pistol at the brut. I shot at both the elite and Brut. The brut dropped a few feet from me. And so did the elite. But another ran up in-between them and shoulder checked me knocking me down. I dropped my rifle and pistol on impact with the ground. I had little time to react but was able to kick up my foot to block the sword from stabbing me. As I roll to my left shoulder off the ground and to the right, as another elite thrust his wrist sword towards me. I then stab him in the neck and pull it down, ripping the elites throat out. I kicked the other one back rolled up and threw my knife hitting him in the head.

I got up ripped my knife out and sheathed it, as holstered my pistol. Then I picked up my rifle and killed the rest of the covenant. A girl my age took off her helmet letting her blond hair fall down in a braid over her shoulder. Her gray eyes stormy and calculating. "Who are you?" she asked. For a moment I was breathless. Then i collected my self.

"Im Ocean. Second in command of the Chaos army, Pleas leave the Covenant to us. Take your people and retreat to Central Park. Regroup then fall back to your camp." I say and move on to continue defending the city.

We fought for hours clearing the many streets of New York. Eventually though we had routed the covenant to central park. This would have to be where majority of the battle took place. We took wrath mortar fire, and banshee's hit the battle ground from above. I lead the double flank well void lead the main charge on the enemy's last line of defence. My squad took out the wraths with ease, and we flanked the enemy as Void met the enemy head on. During the fight a Hunter knocked me against the wrath. I slammed onto the top of the burnt and jagged metal. Luckily not being impaled in the process, I looked up and rolled over top of the destroyed wrath to doge the hunters shied as it smashed into the charred metal and became stuck.

I was about to finish off the hunter when a gravity hammer hit me. Causing me to wince and roll over to see the brut chieftain poised to deliver the fatale blow, but I shot the wing of an in coming Banshee. It crashed throwing the brut to the ground causing my ears to ring as dirt is thrown in a shower over me. I put my rifle on my back and jumped on the brut plunging my knife reputedly into the alien as my knife sunk into the brutes skull i was kicked off the dead beast by an elite. I slammed into the wrath. But wasting no time I ducked to the right rolled and smashed the back of the elites knee. As the elite was on one knee with it's energy sword impaled in the wrath I took out my knife and climbed on his back as hacked at the side of the elites neck.

After the elite slumped to the ground I climbed off of the carcass and took my rifle off my back. We mopped up the rest of the remaining covenant. We then coordinated the civilian evacuation as well as set up our forward operating base. We then called in a large number of troopers to take over the Spartan positions.

The Spartans loaded onto their respected pelicans to be taken to other cities, well Sam and I went to camp half blood to organise the heroes, and see what news they have of Olympus.

Annabeth's pov.

I was in my cabin studding a map trying to figure out where Percy could have gone. I had graduated my architect program in a year. And then I heard what happened to Percy. and between my job as an architect designer and trying to find Percy I only had time to eat and sleep. But when Markus came running in and said to suit up there was an attack on Manhattan. I didn't hesitate. I put my armour on and got in a van.

We were driving into city and that's when I saw it. A giant ship in the sky and other mush smaller ones flying through the city. When suddenly a lighting bold struck one and it crashed into the side of Empire state building taking out a chunk of it and sending debris that caused more damage. But what ever was piloting that ship tried to remain in flight but banged off the side of buildings and eventually crashed in the street but it rolled sending more cars every where. One of which smashed in front of ours and the harpy driving jerked to the side and end up rolling the van.

The other demigods and I got out of the van and started marching down the road. We ran into a group of aliens. Yes I just said Aliens! There were different types of them. They all had on armour. And when our archers let loss some arrows the clanked off a blue invisible outer shield. We formed a Phalanx and started to slowly advance well our archers constantly sent a volleys of arrows to keep them pinned down and lucky taking out the small hunchback ones. But the ones with shields and the other skinny ones that had bright shields attached to their wrists took the arrows no problem.

We moved in close and they smashed against our wall and we took them out with a bit of a struggle. But as we advanced through the city it became harder and harder to push through. And eventually my squad had lost three campers and we were walking through streets when I saw a different kind of ship. It was more human looking and it was heading to the empire state building. Well others spread out across the city. I knew this wasn't the military because they were already here. Who ever they were we would deal with them when they got in our way. But at the end to the block I saw a group of humanoid robot looking armoured men and women making there way towards use they seamed to be scanning the buildings when the streets lit up in a fire fight! We were pinned and had to hope our shield wall could hold.

When through the fighting plasma and bright lights of the alien guns I saw a 7 foot tall mystery armoured guy who's armour changed to the different colors of the sea. As he ran trough the ambush kill zone and jumped onto the tank and tossed something into the tank and jump off killing a big brut looking of an alien. Then he ran and killed all the big tall aliens and helped use kill the rest.

He then turned to us so I stepped forward and took off my helmet letting my combat braid fall over my shoulder. "who are you?" I asked calculating his movements in case these guys were hostiles too. I was expecting a robotic voice but instead it was a human voice. Projected through a speaker that sounded familiar, but that could just be that I'm tiered from all the fighting.

"I am Ocean. Second in command of the Chaos army. Pleas leave the Covenant to us. Take your people and retreat to Central Park. Regroup then fall back to your camp." He said. And walked off with his squad. I was shocked. The army of Chaos? As in the creator? And what was that about a covenant? I had no choice but to believe him because he knew about our camp, and obviously it's location. So I Iris messaged every to tell them to get to central park.

Once we were all there we left in a gigantic armoured column. I saw many more of the soldiers and they nodded to use and let use pass. After a coupe of hours we arrived back at camp exhausted. Apollo campers tended the wounded well, well councillors took attendance to see who was MIA, and Who was KIA. As it would turn out we lost 10 campers to the aliens. As we all recovered and checked on friends. One to those armoured soldiers ships landed in the camp. And the out of the back hatch two soldiers stepped out.

Ocean and another in dark armour with a gold visor. He walked with a confidence and a sublet swagger that told you he was in charge. As he got closer he holstered his rifle on his back well Ocean kept his ready in case we attacked i guess.

Chiron came trotting up with me beside him. The one in dark armour stuck out his hand.

"Commander void of the chaos army." He said in a friendly voice.

Chiron's tail was already swishing nervously and at the sound of the mans voice it swished even more so. "Chiron teacher of," he began but the armoured soldier chuckled and said.

"I know who you are and at one time you knew me as well old friend." Chiron's tail was now franticly swishing back and forth. "But we will get to that soon. We just came to introduce our selves fill you in on the situation and ask what you knew about the status of the gods.

I took this chance to speak. "the gods are safe as far as we know, the entrance is sealed off. I'm Annabeth," I said intending to say more but Void cut me off. With a light chuckle.

"Your reputation proceeds you architect of Olympus. And your everything I was told to expect." He said. Now I wanted to be take that as an insult but I had to wonder how he knew my reputation. But him cutting me off annoyed me considerably.

"So how is it the commander of the Chaos army knows everything about us and we know nothing about you?" Chiron asked.

"Oh my apologies, we have some campers in our roster, and as well I'm the son of chaos. I make it my business to know everything." He said taking off his helmet and putting it under his arm. He had dirty blond short hair, he was lightly tanned and had deep brown eyes. He smiled. And Chiron gasped and said under his breath.

"Sampson.."

"Ocean take off your helmet we are among your friends after all." Void, or Sampson which ever you prefer said. At this Ocean steeped forward and put his rifle on his back.

We watched as the tall mystery sea coloured armour took off his helmet. This is the same one I saw single handily fight three or four of those tall aliens form the ground. He also took out their tank and ran straight through the kill zone of an ambush. He was by far the greatest fighter I have ever seen and as he took off his helmet I brought my hand to my mouth and had tears in my eyes as I gasped.

And their standing at 7 feet tall with short jet black messy hair as always, was Percy Jackson. His green eyes looked at us. "Did you miss me?" he asked with his famous grin. And I almost fell to the ground as my knees were trying to give out.

**Well? What did you guys think? Let me know by clicking that review button below. **


	9. All that I've known

**Ok so here's chapter 9 sorry for the delay. I've been a bit busy with rugby and my Regular forces application. But here it is and the next chapter should be up maximum two weeks from now.**

Chapter 9

All that I've known

Sampson pov

I placed my helmet down in the sand and sat looking at the horizon. I breathed in the sea breeze off the long island sound. It had been so long since I had been to earth and my home... camp half blood. Much had changed but it still had the same feeling as it always had. A safe and homely feeling to all Greek and Roman Demigods, all though the roman's needed a place of their own. Which is why Camp Jupiter's creation was inevitable. But my thoughts were soon pulled to an old memory. I sat on a white sand beach with Lilly in my lap as she leaned back on me. As we watched as the sun was slowly setting "_Sampson?" she asked softly._

"_yes Lilly?"_

"_What happens if one of use dies..." she asked in a low voice._

"_We go Hades for Judgement, you know that..." I say a little puzzled and confused._

"_No I mean if one of use dies before the other..." she says looking at the horizon._

"_Oh..." I say shifting a little uncomfortable. "I'd never let harm come to you Lilly. We need not worry about that."I said hoping that would be a satisfying answer._

"_No Sam, you are strong, and powerful, but you can't always save everyone. Not even me. If I die I don't want you to go looking for the easy way out..." she said looking at me with tears welling in her eyes. "You are stronger then me, I know it in my heart that one day I will leave this world before you. I don't wish you to join me before your time. You have a big part to play in this world I can sense it." she continued with a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. As she looked down slightly, so I interrupt her. By brushing it away and bringing her chin up to look at me._

"_You are right Lilly... But if what you say does come to pass..." I pause looking into her eyes. "I will not take the easy way out. I will fight to protect others but I will remember that I can not save every one until the end of my days. And when the fates finally snip my cord I will rejoice as I embrace you again. I will love no other. My love you is eternally yours." I said as I kissed her._

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I head hooves trotting over sand and turned to my old mentor.

"Chiron its good to see you." I said with a smile. He smiled back,

"And you as well child. It's rare I see a student form your time unless I am on mount Olympus." He said kneeling down beside me to look at the horizon.

"Or a child of Hades." I said remembering the time Lilly and I had sat on a beech outside of Athens.

Chiron sided. "I know you miss her Sampson, so do I. You two were among my best students." I smiled at that.

"Chiron, not a day goes by I don't think about her. But I know she would be proud of me for what I've done well she waits." I said looking at Annabeth and Percy in a pavilion on the beach as they plot the defences and attacks. Chiron followed my gaze and a weak smile came to his lips.

"They remind me of you and Lilly. For a long time I thought it was you and her on your second lives. But it seams that Aphrodite has blessed me with seeing many couples through out the ages. But few have a bond as strong as that." He said as Percy looked at Annabeth and said something, and she turned and hit his shoulder which he rubbed. So she gave him a peck on the cheek. I smiled then looked away and frowned.

"What's troubling you?" Chiron asked after seeing me frown. I sighed.

"I know how this will end Chiron. I feel it in my bones. The covenant well be defeated but at a great cost. After that... well I do not wish that for Percy nor Annabeth." I said very cryptically but Chiron has seen everything since the dawn of Greece and he knew as well as I that this is not a story with a happy ending.

"The future is never written in stone Sampson." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and got up and grabbed my helmet.

"I know Chiron... this is not the first time I have changed the future..." I thought back to the day the future was in my hands and I let the gods live. "Well I should go see what the plan is. And thank you Chiron I missed our little chats." I said with a smile.

I walked over to the tent.

"Ah Sampson. As you know this is Annabeth. We set up a good defence around New York but I don't understand why the convent haven't received reinforcements?" Percy said as Annabeth blushed a bit as she shook my hand.

"Noble team took care of that. They boarded a ship took it out it's crew and sent a message to the covenant home world to orbit around this planet to re stock on minerals and food. Well telling the other fleets to stay away." Percy seemed confused at this and Annabeth seamed to be piecing it together.

"Why would we want them here?" Percy asked.

"Because seaweed brain we can take out the mother ship and cripple their army." She said smiling.

"No, if we could do that we would have already. We'll be making an assault on the home world and a special team will be assassinating their prophets and setting the bomb to blow the word to paces. Permanently crippling the Covenant and shattering their Religion. Then it's just activating a contingency plan for any upstarts who try and take advantage to seize control." I finished

"Who will the team be?" Annabeth asked.

"Well since you and the other demigods are now part of this war too, I was thinking you, Nico, Thalia, Percy, and my self with a small group of Troopers would do the job just fine."

Percy shot me a look. Which I ignored. "I'll get on the coms and request Snow company to be transported here. They can train the demigods to use our weapons, so that they are better prepared for the battle." I said as I grabbed my helmet and left.

Percy's pov

I stood their watching him leave thinking about what he had just said. Yes the plan would work, but putting the demigods on the front line... that I was unsure about. I knew Annabeth could handle her self but this was the covenant! They were worse then the monsters we fought as demigods. I was knocked away form my thoughts as Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

"Percy?" She asked her grey eyes baring directly into mine.

"Yes?" I ask turning to face her.

"Your worried about something, I know that look." She said as she held my hand.

"I... yes," i said with a sigh knowing it was no use hiding it from her. "I know you and the other demigods can fight, but the covenant their different, they don't turn to dust, the want nothing more then to wipe use all humans out. They are driven, cunning, and strong..." I said turning to look at the ocean and feeling its breeze. Even that seamed to give me strength. Having been separated from my fathers domain has only made me stronger with my powers it seams.

"That's not all of it is it?" Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"No..." I breath out. Only above a whisper as I hear the conch horn blow.

**Review! Pleas!**


	10. Darkness rises

**Hey i know it's been awhile but I've just didn't have the time to write recently. And I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but the next one will be a long one I promise. And I'll have more time to Wright since i graduate soon.**

Chapter 10

Darkness rises.

Percy Pov

I sat at the head table as a guest with Sam and ate my meal without even looking at Sam. I was mad at him. He pretty much just told me he was bring my old friends and girlfriend on a suicide mission with me, and Sam. Our track record for bringing everyone back is... well it's not good.

I hadn't felt this worried about Annabeth since roam. And when I just left it up to trusting her it ended with both of use falling into a bottomless black pit, but I pushed that to the back of my mind as I finished my meal and left to walk along the beach to think. It was after a long walk I decided this wouldn't do. If I wanted to put my mind at ease or as close to it as I can I had to talk to Sam. I began walking around looking for him running into the odd new camper that stared at me in aw.

Finally I opened the door to the arena only to be pinned to the ground by a massive paw and to get covered in hell hound slobber. "Easy girl! Take it easy! Yes I missed you too!" I said as I tried to pry the massive paw off of me with no success. I heard a chuckle as her bonze Frisbee was thrown and she bounded after it. Sam came over and helped me up.

"you take a bath their Spartan?" he joked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I felt my gut tighten slightly and all the slobber came off and hit the ground. Ah the benefits of being a son of the sea. "listen Sam we need to talk about the others coming on this mission." I said.

"Why? My decision isn't changing and you and I both know they would find a way to tag along. You never had a problem with them fighting before." He said as he threw a knife at a dummy and shot two others.

"Maybe so! But that was when they fought monsters! Not the Covenant! The Covenant changes every thing!" I said getting angry. Sampson only sighed and picked up his knife. He then turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy. I once told you, that you can't save everyone. But the flip side to that Is you have to know the difference between who you cant save and who you can. And that some times to save someone you have to let them fight." He then walked off dissolving into black mist. Which meant he void traveled some where. I got angry and let out a low roar as I uncapped riptide and began shredding dummies.

"stupid... fucking... condescending... bitch!" I grunted out as I slashed and hacked from dummy to dummy. I was taken out of my thoughts as I heard a bit of a snicker. I turned to see a tall pale, guy with messy hair. He had on a aviator jacket and a scull ring. He smiled at me and said

"so when were you going to come say hi? Or do you not like me anymore?" Nico joked with me.

I smirked and walked over to him. "Come on Corps breath." I said and pulled him into a brotherly hug. "how have you been?" I asked as we separated.

"not bad, not bad, the better question is how have you been?" he asked taking in my height.

"not to bad either though more eventful after the past 25 void years." I said as I seethed Riptide.

"25 years? Dud it's only been 2!" Nico said obviously not catching the void part.

"No, I mean in the void it's been 25 years but here it's only been 2. Space is funny that way." I explained. After this we talked for a long time and caught up. After a while Sam came up and introduced him self to Nico.

"Now Nico, I came by to let you know that tomorrow morning you will begin your training for our mission in 3 weeks." Sam said.

"What Mission?" Nico asked.

"Guess Percy didn't tell you, but you, but you, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and I with a few of our Void troopers will assault and assassinate the Prophets. The covenant religious leaders that with out will send the covenant into an inner conflict and make it easier to destroy the covenant." Sam explained.

"oh and we need extra training?" Nico asked a bit offended.

"Well you are well trained but to fight the covenant that sword wont get you far. You'll be training with our weapons. They are a bit advanced compared to Earths current technology." I offered. Knowing Sam would have said the same thing. Nico Nodded and went off to tell the others.

"Percy we need to talk. There have been some... new developments in the fight." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Like what?"

"Reinforcements for the covenant invaded the other side of earth... their was some glassing but we repelled them quickly enough that only a small city was lost. But we have jammed their communication and have them locked in orbit. But we are running out of time... if we don't hurry their may not be much of an earth left by the end of this war." Sam said a dark expression on his face.

I slammed my fist against a dummy taking the head clean off. "fuck! Why is it the second we feel we have the upper hand they crawl out of the fucking wood work!" I said getting fed up with Covenant always messing up our plans. "what's the contingency plan?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Your friends train hard for three days and we move up the assault." Sam said and he left.

"then let us pray that they are ready after three days..." I muttered under my breath.

**Ok I know it's short but I'll update soon. So pleas comment, let me what you think should happen, or why sam is so cryptic.**


	11. once more into the Breach

**VERY IMPORTANT Author's note! Read!**

**Ok I know I promised an update sooner but with grad, Prom, and Canada day almost back to back I just haven't had the time to do much but I made this one as long as I could and I hope you like it. also I am sorry to report that this story may be but on hiatus as I have to report to my basic military training on the 13 and won't be able to post or work on this for up to 5 months. So pleas bear with me. All though I am hoping to at least put out another chapter before I go. **

Chapter 11

Once more into the Breach.

Sam's pov

It had been a week since we had arrived and started training the campers for the assault. By giving them our equipment to use in the upcoming battle we had evened the playing field. We had to cut out a large portion on the regular training and streamline to just fighting and reading for war. At the moment the campers and most of the army was celebrating at the camp fire. singing and enjoying the time they had left together.

I was in our ops tent running over everything. When a girl with brown hair, and light green eyes walked in leaned against the entrance and watched me. I pried myself from my work to deal with this as soon as possible.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked looking up. For a second i stopped breathing their standing in front of me was Lilly.

"Maybe... I just came to see why the leader and son of the most powerful being in the universe is here toiling over planes that even the Athena has declared no room for improvement. You know your working too much when even the Athena campers aren't." She said with a small smile. As she held my eyes and I knew that this was not Lilly

"what do you want Aphrodite!?" I asked with a growl.

"aww your no fun!" she said changing into her regular godly form walking over to the table as I went back to examining the plans. "why do you always have to ruin my fun?" she asked reaching out to caress my cheek but I slapped her hand away.

"Your fun? It's good to see you gods haven't learned that mortal and demigod lives aren't play things. It makes my job here a hell of a lot easier." I said getting annoyed.

"pleas your not still mad about the whole Lilly business are you?" she asked a bit offended i would pass up on her.

"Mad? No Im lived!" I said and moved faster then Aphrodite thought possible as i pinned her to a support pillar with her hands above her head and my hand around her throat. "You would do well to remember and remind all your godly family that I can crush them in an instant if I wanted to! And if you keep pushing me and fucking around with demigod lives I'll wipe your immortal beings off the face of time and space! You'd be a welcome addition to the voids many prisoners!" I threatened. As i let her go and went back to examining the plans.

"well I never!" Aphrodite complained dusting her knees off as she got up. But then she smiled. "you know Sampson that's what I always liked about you. Your drive, your passion, and willing ness to do what you believe is right. I really do apologies for what happened to Lilly. You and her were my number one interest watching your story progress. I wept at the tragic end your story had." She said sincerely. And I knew this whole thing had been to test my loyalty to Lilly which pissed me off.

"I appreciate that but im getting real tired of your shit Aphrodite. Your games are not helping we are in a critical moment in this war!" I said crossly.

"Mumm yes but and as an immortal i have to have my fun when I can." She said as she walked out the door.

I shook my head and went back to my plans. In truth the only reason I was here was habit, that and it was a quiet place to prepare for what was to come.

Percy's pov.

We sang and laughed. And we went to sleep. I had looked at the ops tent and still saw the light on and knew Sam was doing his thing. I went to bed but didn't sleep. I lay in my bunk in cabin 3 like old times but it felt foren and clod now. Not as homely as i remember. But mostly it was because I was nervous about what was to come. I had been fighting in this war for a long time and It was finally close to being over.

It just felt like a dream, but eventually i did sleep only to be rudely awoken by a kick to my leg.

"On your feet Spartan! 5 min to move we are Oscar Mike." Sampson said all suited up. Smirking at me.

"ugh... earth time sucks!" I say as i get up stretch and get suited as Sampson left. I walked out of my cabin with my helmet in my hand and my rifle on my back with my side arm on my thigh. It was early dawn with light just creeping over the horizon casting a violet blue hue over the world.

I saw Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and the ODSVT waiting for me Annabeth had a modified ODSVT helmet with a Gray visor, Nicos, was black, and Thalia's was a blue silver. The other ODSVT's had the standard silver visor. I nodded to them "guys nice to see you on this fine morning." I said with sarcasm. They all burst out laughing as we walked over to the pelicans Sam was already in the back with his head bowed and hand holding his dog tags out. And I realised we hadn't tried something like this since the covenant attacked reach. Reach was much like earth but the sky their was a beautiful blue hew that is just indescribable. Long story short the covenant infiltrated, weakened and assaulted the planet. We lost 25% of our Spartan army and another 30% of our general forces .

We all sat down and I was across form Sam. He looked up at me as I pulled out my dog tags. He smiled as he leaned forward put one hand on the back of my head and the other grasped my dog tag hand so both our dog tags were in-between our hands and my free hand rose to the back of his for head. Out forehands touched as our hands were a bit bent. And I asked "the usual chaos brother hood chant?" I said expecting him to chuckle and say 'always' but instead he said "no this time it's for more then chaos, more then the void. This is for earth the home of every void trooper." He says with a smile. We both closed our eyes and

_Through Knowledge, Victory. Through Unity, Peace._

_Honor, Valor, Allegiance.  
Today. Tomorrow. Forever.  
Together We Rise. Together We Prevail.  
Forward Unto Dawn.  
From Earth, For Earth.  
Honor, Valor, Allegiance, Excellence.  
Today. Tomorrow. Forever.  
Together We Rise. Together We Prevail.  
Forward Unto Dawn.  
From Earth, For Earth.  
Honor, Valor, Allegiance, Excellence.  
From Earth, For Earth.  
Today. Tomorrow. Forever.  
Together We Rise. Together We Prevail.  
Forward Unto Dawn_

We said and sat back put our dog tags away and I put on my helmet as the pelican took off. I heard Annabeth come on over the come link. "Percy what was that?" she asked a bit curious.

"Oh Sam and I have this pre battle thing we do. We have been fighting this war for so long... time and it started off when we said a prayer for a long time Lieutenant since they died recently and it just sort of evolved from there." I stated with relative ease as we neared the outer most part of the atmosphere.

Sam got up and walked to the front of the Pelican well checking with the ODSVT's if they were set. I got up and started passing out Para shoots. As Sam coordinated with the pilot, and called back. "Lower the back hatch." I hit the back hatch and smile at the thrill ride we have. I signal the ODSVT's to jump out and then Thalia that took some convincing and then Nico. Then Annabeth walked up and looked down and shuddered I took her hand. "you can do this Annabeth." I said and looked back at Sam as an alarm blared and I looked out to see a rocket hit the bottom of our Pelican throwing Annabeth off her feet and i held on to her well holding on to the pelican when the alarm signalled again! I looked at sam as he ran to wards me bringing his helmet up to put on when the rocket hit I saw Sam fly back and slam into the back of the pelican and I saw a third rocket coming. Sam shouted at me.

"GO! Compleat the mission!" with that the rocket hit the cockpit causing an explosion and sending me and Annabeth flying out into an unstable free fall.

"Annabeth hold on to me." i said to her in the com link and as she hugged me I extended my self and rolled and fought to level out. Finally I did and I aimed for the drop zone I pulled my shoot and we floated into the out skirts of the city. Annabeth and I took off our shoots and got our rifles ready. I looked up to see the Pelican crash into a building and the city break out into a battle ground as the main assault began. I shook my head and gathered every one around. "ok ever one Sam is gone, weather he mad it out will remain a mystery until we get to the objective. Now let's go." I said. I just had to hope Sam had made it out of that ship.

As we slowly made our way towards the main building which had to bee where the covenant prophets were we came across a sniper's nest of jackals guarded by sleeping grunts. I signalled for the ODSVT's to take out the grunts quietly and I snuck up to the grave lift and flew up to the sniper's nest. As i did i put my rifle away and took out my knife. As i came up onto the nest I landed on jackal who's back was to me wrapped my hand around his long dog like snout and stabbed down between his armour around the neck straight into his heart. I then took out my silenced pistol and threw my knife hitting one of the other jackals through the throat causing him to drop to the ground to cry out as he died but I had also severed his vocal cords. But the sound of him dropping had alerted the last jackal to look over only to end up with a bullet to the temple that he never heard comings I grabbed my knife and then jumped down form the nest and landed with a role I saw my old friends looked stunned at how easily my group took care of the enemy. And I smiled as I said over the com link "not the same guy who use to charge head first against the titan lord am I?" that got some chuckles but just then a blue plasma shot wiped past my hud as one of the ODSVT's cried out. He was four feet off the ground with an energy sword through his abdomen. "ambush!" I yelled as i tackled Annabeth and Nico form an energy sword. I turned around and let a small burst fly into the chest of an elite that was right above me. his shields broke allowing Nico to finish him off with another three round burst. The elite dropped and the roof lit up in a fire fight but it's not that any one would know as the entire city was engulfed in battle.

I popped out of cover shot two small bursts at an elite's head and he dropped. I saw Annabeth pick another elite off followed by the rest slowly following there fanatic brothers. Our group had lost two ODSVT'S which left us with Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, four ODSVT's, and me. We checked ammo, and said I said a prier and watched the dead ODSVT's dog tags glow a faint green before disappearing and , then we headed for the citadel. When we reached the stairs we knotted that there were no guards and assumed they had moved inside or into the city to fight. But half way up the stairs I got a bad feeling and turned and saw a large shield arm coming down and it me a full fight of stairs down the long stair way. I hit the ground and lost my rifle and shot at the Hunters head as he slowly stalked towards me. The others would have come to my aid but they were preoccupied fighting the ambush that had befallen us. Three brutes, one of which was a chieftain, and a hand full of grunts and jackals poured out from the shadows.

We were exposed and weak. I rolled as the hunter let a plasma shot explode propelling me into the railing and sending bits of the stairs flying. I got up on my knees and saw the chieftain bringing his hammer down on me. my only thought was, "this is it... this is how it ends. My carelessness." When a Spartan in heavily damaged armour, covered in blast scorches and a cracked helm, grabbed on the shaft of the hammer snapping it and pointing his pistol in the brutes mouth and I watched as the beasts brains were splattered on the citadel steps. But the mystery Spartan didn't stop their no he turned and emptied the rest of his mag into the hunter's back. the hunter fell over and he wasted no time throwing his pistol which went barrel over handle and crushed a grunts scull. Which caused a lucky shot to go off and kill a jackal. He leapt on to the back of the downed hunter and berried his knife hilt deep in the back of the things neck and head.

He jumped off as the last hunter became enraged by it's partners death. He grabbed on to the shield arm and used the momentum of the swing to cause the hunter to fall over onto it's back. he quickly scurried on top of the hunter and smashed a fist into the things side and was thrown off as it got up. He looked up at the angry hunter and spoke through his helmet. "Boom, mother fucker." And held up the pin from a grenade as the hunter exploded. He shakily got to his feet and looked at me, giving me a cleat view of him. "I see you didn't wait to start the party without me." he said as I registered the voice.

"void? You son of a bitch! You made it!" I said embracing him as we walked up to the group. To find my friends were fin but one of the ODSVT's lay dead and another had their helmet off and a needler round in her side. Sam patted my shoulder and walked over to her. And removed his helmet and had a brief conversation with her. And she nodded to him. The two other ODSVT's saluted her and turned their back as sam covered her eyes and used her knife to put her out of her misery. He took her dog tags and they glowed a faint violet color before dissolving.

Sam stood up and picked up her rifle. "I know we have lost brothers and sisters today, but we will lose many more if we don't complete this mission." And with that we all walked up the stairs to the citadel.

**Ok let me know what you think. I always love feed back, and comments. Hope you are all enjoying your summer.**


End file.
